1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling noxious organisms, namely plant pathogens and weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fludioxonil is known as an active ingredient of fungicide. In addition, a PPO inhibitor compound is known as an active ingredient of herbicides.